


Man of Iron

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude between steam-powered inventor Anthony Edward Stark and his personal secretary Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my trope bingo card. I've never written steampunk before much less read it. So this story is very general in regards to the genre and its characteristics (read: I googled and tried my best... writing this was like pulling teeth).
> 
> Having said that, here's my standard disclaimer: this story is unbeated, so any and all errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was never certain of what she would find upon entering her employer’s laboratory. But then again, she originally hadn’t been hired to act as the personal secretary-slash-glorified babysitter to the millionaire inventor, Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark; instead, she had been hired as a bookkeeper with Stark Industries. It was only after she had caught a discrepancy within the books, thus saving the company thousands of dollars, that she had been promoted by Tony to be his personal secretary.

All in all, Pepper enjoyed her job; she didn’t, however, enjoy being on the receiving end of some of Tony’s more zealous inventions. Currently, Tony’s focus and drive centered on a seemingly continuous obsession with upgrading his life-size automaton. The metal figure was powered mostly by steam; although at the very core was a series of clockwork gears, much like Tony’s own heart.

Standing silently just inside the laboratory doorway, Pepper observed her employer in his natural habitat, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence; for she knew better than to interrupt his genius at work. From where she stood, Pepper could see Tony’s half-dressed form bent over a long wooden table, working on the latest upgrade to his automaton. He had shed his black striped coat and deep red paisley brocade vest from early, leaving him in only the matching trousers, a white cotton dress shirt, and a black silk puff tie. In spite of Tony’s wealth and charm, the inventor was more at home inside these four walls with his knick-knacks and half-finished ideas than out in the real world, enjoying champagne and the beautiful people. Though that didn’t mean Tony didn’t love his expensive scotch and flashy rides.

“What can I do for ya, Pep?” Tony asked as he pushed his leather and gold-metaled goggles onto the top of his head. The goggles were the only one’s like it as far as Pepper knew for they were specially designed by Tony to aid him in his inventing process. More specifically, they allowed for interchanging parts, so Tony could quickly and effective switch from a magnifying lense (or lenses) to a scope, which Tony utilized when he needed to measure an item and couldn’t be bothered to find a ruler.

Pepper stepped into the room, approaching the inventor with a letter and a stack of paper bound in string. “Commander Fury’s agent just dropped this off,” Pepper informed Tony, setting documents on his work table. Tony glanced quickly at the return address on the envelope before turning his attention back to his task.

“What does Fury want?”

“He requests that you look over the latest specs for S.H.I.E.L.D’s hydrogen gun.”

Tony scoffed at the mere thought of S.H.I.E.L.D having the brainpower to invent weapons. “Take a letter, Pep. Remind him that I left the weapons business... meaning that I won’t even consult on S.H.I.E.L.D produced arms.” Having said his peace on the subject of Fury, Tony stopped working and thumbed through the bound document, his eyes roving over the typed print, which laid out the latest facts and figures compiled by his company’s board of investors. “The board happy?”

“Very happy, Mr. Stark.”

“Pep, you’ve been my personal secretary for the last five years; you can call me Tony.”

“That wouldn’t be appropriate, Mr. Stark,” Pepper countered, placing emphasis his last name, as she straightened her wine-colored, flower embroidered skirt. Even though there had been a drastic change in skirt lengths (read: above the knee, almost to the point of indecency), Pepper was still very traditional. She wore her skirts to ankle of her boot and no shorter; after all, Pepper was a gentile kind of woman; in spite of her fury personality when it came to dealing with one Anthony Edward Stark. “Now, Colonel Rhodes telegraphed and said that he would be able to meet you at your club tonight--”

“Good.”

“However,” Pepper continued, “he also told me to inform you and I quote ‘there will be no alcohol, no women, and no gambling’ unquote.”

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered, “Teetotaler,” which earned him an exasperated sigh from Pepper.

“I’m going to leave you now; I have your article for the Journal of Clockwork to edit.” Pepper announced before turning on her heel to leave; though she paused at the door and said, “I forgot to add: Colonel Rhodes said he’d be there at half-past nine.”

“Thanks, Pep.” Tony called out, his focus already returned to his work, a mechanical leg, which he had been in the middle of improving when Pepper arrived. “Oh! Can you have JARVIS press and layout some clothes for me?” He asked, referring to the analog computer which he created and designed; not only did it control almost every facet of his house, it remotely controlled a mechanical avatar, which served as Tony’s butler.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Pepper replied then closed the door softly behind her, leaving the inventor to his work, while she set about completing her list of tasks before returning to her own home for the night.


End file.
